


Strangely Loving It

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alone Together, Anal Fingering, Attraction, Being dirty-minded, Black Character(s), Blushing, Bodies against each other, Bottom Lamar, Getting flustered, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Kissing, Late at Night, Lovers, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Pleasured, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Humor, Spooning, Staring, Top Original Male Character, Touching, Warm, at the end of it, thoughts, wearing panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar heard that Ray likes panties. What he didn't hear was that his lover only liked them on females. Lamar decided to try them anyway, to surprise him.





	Strangely Loving It

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this then, wrote it ❦ I decided to post it in a separate thing, instead of putting this one-shot in the 'Kinky One-shots’ (like I did on my Wattpad). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading it ❥

It's just like any other night with these two.

 

Ray had got out of the shower. He sat down on the edge of their bed. He is wearing a dark gray tank top with black sweatpants. He is barefoot. He has a towel over his head, as he dries his hair, those long dreads.

 

He stares at the bathroom door, wondering why Lamar was taking so long. 

 

His lover was still in the bathroom. 

 

“L?” Ray said

 

“What?” Lamar said, through the door.

 

Ray gets up, throwing the towel in a clothes bin.

 

“You alright? You've been in there for awhile.” he also said to him.

 

“I-I'm fine!” Lamar yelled out.

 

But, Ray could hear the nervousness in Lamar's voice. The other male didn't seem comfortable with something.

 

Ray remembered that earlier Lamar had mentioned a surprise for him. Was it that?

 

“Are you sure? Let me in.”

 

“N-No! Stay there! I'II be out in a minute.”

 

That really got Ray suspicious now.

 

“Why not? You don't have anything in there that I haven't seen already.”

 

'There’s one thing..’ Lamar thought to himself. “Please, Ray..”

 

Ray let out a breath. He sat down again. “Ok, fine.”

 

Lamar had a slight smile at that. He walked out. He has on a white tank top with dark gray sweatpants. He's also barefoot.

 

Ray was staring at him.

 

Lamar still has a smile. He walks over and kisses Ray, on the lips. Then, he gets on the bed.

 

Ray lays down with him, wrapping his arms around Lamar.

 

Lamar kept his smile, staying there in Ray's arms.

 

Ray kisses Lamar's neck and shoulder.

 

Lamar was closing his eyes, smiling.

 

Ray also had a smile. After that, he has a slight smirk. He reached down into Lamar's sweatpants. He puts his hand in Lamar's underwear to grab the other male's shaft. He felt how the underwear feels like.

 

‘That's strange.. This isn't how boxers usually feel like..’ Ray thought

 

Lamar's eyes snapped open, he grabs Ray's wrist, pulling it out. He was slightly shaking.

 

“What's wrong?” Ray asked, as he looked at him.

 

“Nothing..” Lamar replied to that.

 

Ray wasn't convinced. He pulls Lamar's sweatpants down, and he saw it.

 

Lamar was wearing black panties, not his usual boxers.

 

Ray stares at Lamar. He saw that Lamar was blushing madly, in embarrassment.

 

It all clicked in Ray's mind. This must've been the 'surprise’. Lamar got embarrassed tho and didn't want to show him. But, he forgot to take them off, before walking out of the bathroom again.

 

Ray could tell that Lamar was thinking 'why did I do this?’, by the look on L’s face.

 

“Lamar?”

 

Lamar snapped out of it, he was still not looking at Ray.

 

Ray slightly smirked, at Lamar's adorableness.

 

He turned Lamar, so that the other male wasn't facing him. He stayed behind him. He also touched down Lamar's body.

 

'He is so good looking and attractive~’ he thought to himself.

 

Ray puts some fingers in his own mouth. He sucked as he covered them in his saliva. After a few seconds, he pulls those fingers out.

 

He was pulling the panties (that are on Lamar) down now. He puts two of his fingers against Lamar's hole, rubbing the outside of there now.

 

Lamar made a low noise, feeling that.

 

Ray pushes these fingers in him now. He started moving those fingers, in and out of Lamar.

 

He fingered him open, spreading the hole.

 

“R-Ray..” Lamar lets out a moan.

 

Ray kept going. He curled the fingers. He stretched and scissored in Lamar's tightness, he also moved against the ring of muscle there.

 

Lamar moaned softly.

 

After another minute, Ray pulls his fingers out. He takes the rest of their clothes off.

 

Then, he grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, from the nightstand drawer. He puts that condom on, then he lubed his hardening erection. He closes the drawer, after putting the bottle back.

 

Ray turns Lamar onto his arms and knees. He positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance.

 

After that, he pushed inside him. He also moaned, at Lamar's tightness. He loved it.

 

Lamar let out another moan.

 

Ray started thrusting, in and out of Lamar.

 

Their bodies felt so warm together, as they both started moaning and panting.

 

Ray thrusts in a medium pace.

 

Lamar panted a bit more.

 

Ray leans down. He kissed Lamar's back, leaving a dark mark on the skin there. He thrusted more, harder and deeper. He ends up hitting Lamar's prostate, his lover's sweet spot. He hits it, over and over again.

 

Lamar moans again. He arched his back.

 

“Ray~!”

 

“Lamar~”

 

Ray pulled out, turning Lamar around again. He was leaning over. He puts Lamar's erection in his mouth. He was sucking and licking it now.

 

Lamar didn't last long. He came in Ray's mouth, as he moans a bit.

 

Ray swallowed it all down. He pulls away. He had also came, from Lamar's orgasm. He sat up, taking off the condom. He tied and threw it away after.

 

Lamar had turned, laying on his side now.

 

Ray stared at him again. At Lamar's body, his lover's dark skin, that hickey he gave him.

 

Lamar still had a darkened blush, he was very flustered from everything.

 

Ray also noticed that Lamar had the panties still on his ankles. He pulled that clothing off him, throwing it on the ground.

 

Now they were both naked. Ray didn't care about that.

 

Ray had a smile. 'He’s so adorable.’ he also thought.

 

After that, he lays down, behind Lamar. He pulled the blanket halfway over them.

 

He cuddled and snuggled Lamar, spooning him from behind. 

 

Lamar slightly smiled at that. He leaned against Ray's body now. 

 

Ray had his arms wrapped around him again. He holds Lamar, for awhile. He kissed Lamar's lips, lovingly and affectionately.

 

Lamar had another smile, in that kiss.

 

Both of them pull apart. They stayed there.

 

They were loving the warmth and silence between them, in this nice comfort. They rested and relaxed together.

 

Eventually, they both fall asleep, silently. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ⚣ ♡


End file.
